


Unconditional Love

by tsukist



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Boys' Love, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, References to Depression, True Love, Tsukiyama loves Kaneki, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukist/pseuds/tsukist
Summary: Kaneki is depressed and lives with his boyfriend, Tsukiyama. He does everything he can to get Kaneki moving.





	

“Wake up, my love.”

Kaneki’s dark eyes opened slowly. He sighed, feeling frustrated with not only his insistent boyfriend, but with himself.

“I'm too tired.”

“Come on, Kaneki-kun,” Tsukiyama whispered back. “We need to be positive, even if it's difficult.”

Kaneki ignored him and rolled onto his side, pulling the white duvet to his shoulder. Tsukiyama crawled over the boy and laid down in front of him, blocking his view of the white walls of their shared room.

Tsukiyama smiled at Kaneki, and inched closer until the tips of their noses touched. His eyes were bright and playful as they looked at each other, and Kaneki could tell that Tsukiyama wouldn't give up no matter how many times he told him that he didn't want to face the day.

“Why don't you put everything out of your mind for a while? Relax.”

“I really don't feel like doing this today,” Kaneki replied, closing his eyes.

“If you do not have the strength to get out of bed, then I will be your legs. If you do not have the strength to wash yourself, then I will be your arms. There is nothing that we cannot overcome together.”

Tsukiyama was insistent, but Kaneki had grown tired of going through the same pep-talk day after day. He just couldn't bring himself to succumb to Tsukiyama’s constant pleas and hopeful words.

“We can go for coffee if you'd like.”

Kaneki shook his head, which was swimming with thoughts of the burden that he felt he was putting on his partner. Tsukiyama’s smile faltered as he looked at the boy’s sunken eyes, and he reached out a hand to gently stroke Kaneki’s cheek where hot tears had fallen. Kaneki kissed his partner’s hand chastely and sat up with difficulty, already feeling the weight of the day on his shoulders.

“I'm going to take a shower.”

Without another word, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, walked into the bathroom, and began to strip. His thin clothing felt heavy, so it was nice to rid himself of the unnecessary weight. Tsukiyama joined him just as he was about to remove his undergarments.

Kaneki found himself staring at his reflection in the large mirror above the marble vanity. His snow-white hair was sleep mussed and tousled messily to and fro, and his eyes were weighed down by dark bags. It occurred to him that he hadn't taken a shower since the morning before last. Time truly had a strange way of passing.

“Splendid, mon cher,” Tsukiyama broke the loud silence, placing a reciprocated kiss on Kaneki's lips. “I'm so proud of you.”

“Thanks...” Kaneki mumbled, tugging on the buttons of his boyfriend’s collared shirt. “Are you coming in, too?”

Tsukiyama smiled to himself as he remembered that, deep down, Kaneki was still the innocent, naïve boy that he had met all those years ago, and that times like these when he was most vulnerable were few and far between. He could easily grasp the meaning behind the seemingly simple question, and decided that he would take advantage of this—for both his sake and Kaneki's.

“If you would allow it, then so be it.”

Kaneki nodded solemnly, pulling Tsukiyama by the collar of his shirt to his height. Tsukiyama kissed him again and entwined his long fingers in the fabric of his boxers before tugging them off of his hips. Kaneki unbuttoned the other’s shirt and slid it off of his shoulders, then removed his tight briefs.

When Kaneki was completely naked, he felt weightless, like a feather. He didn't bother to cover himself while Tsukiyama turned the hot water on, and quickly joined him inside the shower when beckoned.

“We haven't showered together in a long time,” Tsukiyama commented, as Kaneki stepped inside and closed the glass door behind him. “Exciting, non?”

Kaneki hummed a response. He didn't understand what was so exciting about showering, especially not when he was in such a state. Tsukiyama smiled knowingly and took Kaneki’s small hands in his, pulling him under the showerhead. He began massaging Kaneki’s shoulders and neck, gently kneading his knuckles into his skin as the hot water rolled over their bodies. Kaneki’s dark eyes closed and his shoulders loosened when Tsukiyama began gently washing his snow-white hair.

Despite his previous annoyance and discomfort, Kaneki felt at ease for the first time in seemingly forever. It was nice to take a relaxing shower with his partner when he had been so depressed lately, refusing to leave the house or even eat. The gentle gestures of massaging and shampooing seemed to instil simple and pure happiness within Kaneki, as though the spell of sadness plaguing his mind was momentarily lifted.

In this moment, Tsukiyama watched Kaneki’s face carefully. If there would ever be a time to take the upper hand, it was then.

His right hand wandered down Kaneki’s chest, his fingertips dusting along his toned upper body with precise care. He carefully hooked his hand around the back of Kaneki’s thigh and finished rinsing his hair with the other. His free hand began to slowly make its descent; he couldn't be too quick, for this was something that Kaneki needed to be eased into.

Although Tsukiyama was initially worried, Kaneki chose not to take notice of what was happening. He felt Tsukiyama’s hand reach it, and then caress it, but he allowed it to happen. Consent wasn't needed when he felt as relaxed as he did, and the pleasure soothed any shock or panic that crept into his mind. He trusted Tsukiyama.

* * *

Without speaking, Kaneki rinsed and dried himself before returning to bed, wearing nothing but a white robe that Tsukiyama had affectionately wrapped around his small form. He lay in his usual spot on the large bed, curled into a ball where he had fallen asleep soon after laying down. Tsukiyama lay next to him, admiring, watching, protecting.

He listened to the summer rain patter against the tall windows, echoing through the lonely house that was much too large for only two gentlemen and a handful of servants. Tsukiyama wished to be outside, standing in the rain with Kaneki. He wished to wash away the boy's sadness with the rain and breathe new life into his dull existence. He wished to hear his laugh, or to at least see him smile once again, because his smile was beautiful and shy and contagious. He wished to go out for coffee in the mornings, or have sex on weekends, or simply just enjoy dinner over a glass of wine like they used to when life wasn't too busy.

Tsukiyama shook his head and wrapped his arms around Kaneki's waist. Pulling him closer, he placed a kiss on his forehead and made a promise to both himself and Kaneki.

"There is nothing that we cannot overcome together."


End file.
